charmed_rebornfandomcom-20200214-history
Spells
http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/File:1x01-SistersAttic.jpg The sisters find a book of spells. A spell is a series of words that, when said in a certain order, changes reality to various extents. A spell is a ritual intended to produce a magical effect; thus, in order to be effective, it must be performed by a magical being. To this end, a spell recited by a mortal will not work. The act of performing a spell ritual is known as "casting the spell". Witches traditionally record their spells in their personal Book of Shadows, both for their own reference and to preserve them for posterity. The Charmed Ones' Book of Shadows contains a plethora of spells, all of them written by witches from the entire Warren/Halliwell Line. ''The warlock Bacarra once noted that there was a vanquishing spell in the book for every demon the family has ever encountered, and was astounded by the magic it contained. He stated that while he "knew their magic was good", he "had no idea it was this good". He then realized that a demon in possesion of the book would go entirely unchallenged in the underworld, as not even The Source of All Evil would be safe.[1] Spells can be non-verbal and can also be channeled and used by powerful telepaths. Protection spells are impossible to create, since the spell's compulsion towards keeping the subject safe would not allow the subject to move in an attempt to prevent any possible danger.[2] Skilled witches can combine a number of spells to make a single, more powerful one for the same purpose. Witches can also use one spell for multiple purposes, as shown by Prue and Piper's usage of the Belthazor summoning spell to instead summon Krell, a bounty hunter looking to deliver Belthazor to the Source. Spell Casting ''Main article: Spell Casting Spell casting is the magical ability to cast spells. Spell casting is one of the three basic powers that all magical witches have as well as Scrying and Potion Making. Some spells require more power than others, and therefore must be cast by multiple witches at once. This is because, by adding more witches, the amount of magic, and therefore power, available for the spell to work is increased exponentially. In season two it is revealed that by reading a spell backwards correctly, one can reverse the effects. For example, the spell to vanquish the Woogyman will instead summon it when said backwards, and a spell to unbind a witch's powers will instead bind them if read backwards. Trivia *In the Book of Shadows documentary Curtis Kheel stated that the spells were always the last part of the scripts that were written due to the difficulty caused by having to rhyme. *Some spells apparently don't need to be spoken as evident with the Glamouring Spell the sisters use in seasons seven and eight. And Grams possibly used a non-spoken spell on little Andy in Season 1's That '70s Episode to reverse Piper's freeze on him though she could've done so telekinetically. Wyatt at age 10, when undoing the spell that caused his mother to multiply, did so non-verbally. *A haiku can also be used as a spell. This is proven by Paige when she wrote one to vanquish Ludlow. *Phoebe is considered to be the best spell-writer among the Charmed Ones. She is responsible for proving that past magic can be drawn on for a spell, which is a technique she used in writing the spell to vanquish The Source. In addition, she later crafted a new, more powerful Power of Three spell. Leo has mentioned that she has authored hundreds of spells of various uses. *While most spells require a rhyming couplet, the Demon Bacarra used spells that were activated by Latin phrases. Category:Spells Category:Book of Shadows entries